


Family

by ProxiDeLaRue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Self-Indulgent, i just wanted to write about marvin and his new found family with the galar kids and magnolia, magnolia is grandma, marvin needs a hug, save scorbunny and grookey, schilly doesnt know how to cook, sou is the only one that stands schilly's cooking, sou x schilly of you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiDeLaRue/pseuds/ProxiDeLaRue
Summary: Marvin realized that his journey companions were like a family to him.
Relationships: Marvin and the Galar gang, Shieldemilia Tate | Schilly/Soudo Tsurugi | Sou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in ao3! I have no idea how to tag, send help
> 
> This fic is based on my headcanon that Sou and Schilly (and also Magnolia) are like a family to Marvin (like,,, they literally adopted him). I just wanted to explore their dynamic with a little bit of fluff and a little hint of hurt/comfort. Just a bit of the last one. 
> 
> Also! My english is not perfect, so I apologize for possible grammar mistakes or choppy sentences. I tried to revise it as many times as I could to make it as correct as possible! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!

Marvin took his tablet and entered in the message app. He searched for his mother's chat and started to type his weekly report. 

He had promised his parents to write them about how his journey through Galar was going. Everything he saw, the things he learned, how he was doing and what he thought about his new companions. 

Thinking about it, Marvin wanted to laugh. He looked at the other side of the truck and saw Schildemilia—Schilly, how she insisted being called—cooking alongside Soudo what he thought were biscuits, but they were so scorched and deformed that it took him some time to discern its real form. 

She took three biscuits and offered one to her Scorbunny, another one to Grookey and the last one to Sou. Schilly asked them to try them out, yelling like she always did. Marvin saw the pokemon doubting, but then they encouraged themselves to eat the biscuit after watching Sou doing it first. 

It was funny how the pokemon jumped and ran to hide behind Sou's legs, coughing and gagging discreetly. However, the boy didn't seem affected by the biscuit's flavor—that, or he really knew how to conceal his disgust. Still, he swallowed and smiled at his friend. 

"You're getting better. They don't taste spicy like the last time," he flattered.

 _Spicy?!_ Marvin thought, alarmed. The girl clasped her hands and started to give little hops, smiling brightly. 

"I knew it, I knew it! Sugar was the key!" Schilly yelled. Sou gave another nibble to his biscuit. 

"But for the next time maybe you shouldn't use Scorbunny's flames. It's young, it doesn't know how to control the heat yet." 

Schilly scratched the back of her head and smiled apologetically. "Ha, I believe you're right." 

Sou shook his hand and and continued eating the treat with a nonchalant smile. Scorbunny and Grookey stared at him with bright, admiring eyes; _how in the world was he doing to endure that taste?_

Both pokemon looked at each other and nodded with determination. Following Sou's example, they started to eat the rest of their biscuits trying to hide their distaste and urges to run. Sou watched them and smiled. So bending down to be at the same level, he provided them with brief but gentle pats in the head.

"Sou is the only one who knows how to criticize Schilly's food without hurting her feelings," said a voice behind Marvin that startled him. He looked back and saw Professor Magnolia, smiling gently at him. 

Marvin reciprocated the smile and moved from his seat, leaving a free space for the professor. The lady took the seat and put some books above the table. 

"He also managed to convince Scorbunny and Grookey to finish their biscuits," commented Marvin, still admiring the scene. The professor laughed. 

"He treats them as if they were little kids," she responded. Marvin opened his eyes and something made click inside him.

_Little kids._

Those words echoed in his mind.

"He treats them like he treats me," he murmured, not noticing that he said it out loud. He startled when Professor Magnolia talked to him. 

"What do you mean?" she inquired, taking Marvin out of his thoughts. He wanted to facepalm. The boy got nervous and looked the other way. 

"I mean that… that Sou treats me the same way he treated Grookey and Scorbunny a while ago," he started to explain. "Encouraging me to do things that may seem scary, and congratulating me having succeeded or not." The kid put a hand towards the top of his head. "He tends to pat me here, like he did with them…"

Magnolia stared at him for a few moments, and then looked at the two youths who were still in the kitchen, eating the burned biscuits. 

"You're like a little brother to him," she said, and Marvin nodded slowly. 

"Yes, I know…" 

But he was not fully convinced. 

The congratulations, the encouragement, the unconditional support, the patience and comprehension; everything that Sou did for him only reminded him of-

His dad. 

Marvin blinked a couple of times and glanced at the message app. A sudden emptiness placed in his stomach, and felt like he didn't belong in that room, in that truck that rode through Galar. His eyes were locked in his mother's profile picture: a photo of her hugging him when they were still in their native region. 

Unexpectedly, he felt alone. He missed them. He missed his home. 

It wasn't weird for a kid his age to start his own adventure and become independent—but the childish part of him, the one he thought he already surpassed, made him feel like a lost toddler in the middle of a crowd. 

"Marvin, are you all right?" asked the gentle voice of the Professor by his side. "You look as if you wanted to cry." 

The boy quickly ran his sweater sleeves through his eyes, hiding the little tears that started accumulating there. How a ridiculous he must be looking right now, crying for his parents like a little kid.

"It's… it's nothing," he excused himself, but that didn't totally convince the older woman. She looked by the corner of her eye the tablet that Marvin held in his hand and read a name that clicked in her head, _mom_. 

"I see," Magnolia closed her eyes. "You are missing your parents." 

The boy got alarmed and started to move his arms, denying. "N-no! That's not… is not like…" He couldn't find an explanation fast enough. Magnolia smiled at him slightly, in a sympathetic manner. 

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, it's totally normal. My granddaughter was very anxious the day she left home, and used to send me messages every day to feel secure." The professor smiled at the memory. "If it wasn't for Leon, she would have stayed like that through all her journey; but you know how things are, she matured, and the frequency of her messages decreased…" she told with a bit of sadness at the end, shaking Marvin. The woman draw a little smile in her face and looked at him. "That's why is important that you keep contact with your parents. They never know when will be the next time you write to them, and I can assure you they miss you as much as you do." 

Marvin's eyes crystallized with small tears, and Magnolia felt a sort of déjà vu—she knew very well that instinct of protection, that one that had not been activated in her for a very long time. Before she could realize, she was already opening her her arms with an inviting smile. 

She wasn't expecting the boy to accept so quickly, finding herself surprised when Marvin got closer and embraced her. Still, she smiled and wrapped him with her arms. 

"Aww, Sou, look, look!" said Schilly's loud voice. She was grabbing the boy by the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him insistently. "Marvin is hugging the Professor!!!"

The kid opened one eye and saw both trainers smiling at him. Sou with his usual calmness, and Schilly overflowing with tenderness just by looking at the scene. 

"Marvin was feeling homesick, that's all," explained Magnolia. Schilly opened her mouth in a big 'o' and placed her hands in her cheeks dramatically. 

"Oww!" she exclaimed. The girl quickly made her way to the back of Marvin's seat, and in the blink of an eye she had already caught him in a tight hug from behind. "Don't feel bad, Marvin! You are with us!"

"Schilly, you're hugging him too tightly!" said Magnolia in the scolding tone she always used. 

"But I just want him to understand that we'll always, always, always be there for him!!!" 

Marvin didn't really think that Schilly's hug was as tight as they made it seem—that, or he was already used to her spontaneous attacks of affection. 

The kid noticed Sou sitting on the other side of the table, placing his elbows on it and resting his face on his hand. He watched Schilly and Magnolia argue for a few moments, but then turned to him.

"What Schilly says is true, Marvin. You can count with us any time, so remember that you're not alone," Sou said with a warm smile. "We are your companions, after all." 

Both females stopped their argument after listening to Sou's words. Marvin only observed him, feeling a small spark of warmth forming in his chest. 

"Oh, Sou! What are you talking about?" spoke Schilly. "Were are more than that, we are a family!!!" she exclaimed, hugging Marvin tighter. He grabbed the arms that were holding him and looked up, meeting Schilly's smiling face. "Right, Marvin?"

 _Family_. 

The spark became a warmth that spread throughout his body. Any trace of the sudden melancholy that had attacked him vanished after being exposed to Schilly's joviality. His feelings of loneliness disappeared under Professor Magnolia's arms, and all of his insecurities were erased under Sou's encouraging smile. Even Scorbunny and Grookey approached and patted his arm and face affectionately.

Marvin couldn't help laughing. He _was_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes your family is a loud mechanic enthusiast, a weapon meister and an old lady with a pokemon PhD.
> 
> Don't take this fic too seriously. Pokespe SwSh is just starting and more things are going to be added and explained and probably this story is going to be invalidated the more we learn about the characters lol
> 
> I just LOVE when the dexholders are like siblings or parents to each other. Like, Emerald??? That boy has TWO pair of parents: Gold and Crys, and Ruby and Sapph.  
> Green is the dad™️ of the manga since he adopted Silver, X and Y. If he appeared in SM I'm sure he would have adopted Sun and Moon as well lmao
> 
> I wanted to write this after reading chapter 2 and seeing how cute Sou and Schilly are with Marvin. As I said, totally self indulgent haha.
> 
> But oh well, thanks for reading!!


End file.
